


Thaw

by skywardsmiles



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywardsmiles/pseuds/skywardsmiles
Summary: James Nightingale can't believe he's agreed to an afternoon of ice skating.





	Thaw

“This is all Marnie’s fault,” James says, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. There’s nothing unusual about his clothes today – he’s dressed slightly more casual, maybe – but it’s just that he can’t believe he’s agreed to this at all.

“Will you stop complaining?” Harry asks behind him, tugging on a sweater – and it should be a crime to let that boy put on clothes at all. James absolutely does not watch him in the mirror.

“Ice skating,” James says. “Ice skating, Harry.”

He doesn’t have to see Harry to know he’s both rolling his eyes and smiling. “Yes, ice skating. And?”

“I do not ice skate.”

“Well, Juliet wanted to go. And you need to spend time with Romeo, and, I know you want to, you’re just both as stubborn as the other.” Harry hops around behind him, putting on his shoes. “And, well, you could both also use a chaperone. So, it’s a good idea.”

“You’re hilarious,” James says, lip curling up. “Is that what you are? My chaperone?”

“I,” Harry corrects as he straightens up, “am your boyfriend. But today, yes, I’m also the one who’s going to ensure this doesn’t end in bloodshed.”

He flashes a smile on his way to the kitchen to make coffee, ducking his head down to press a quick kiss to James’ shoulder, and the simple domesticity of it leaves James practically dizzy. They’ve been doing this properly now for a month, but most days James still can’t believe it’s real. That he gets to come home at night to Harry, in his bed, in his apartment, in his life.

James catches his reflection again and finds he’s smiling. He turns away instantly to finish getting ready.

* * *

“You’re late,” Juliet says, arms crossed in front of herself as she stands in front of the skating rink.

Romeo tries and fails to hide his smile beside her, sipping his hot chocolate, and looking grateful she’s turned her attitude on someone else for once.

“By five minutes,” James protests, and is about to say more, when Harry interrupts.

“That was my fault,” Harry lies, jumping in to save James. “Now, where did you get that hot chocolate?” He rubs his hands together gleefully, looking so young suddenly, and James curses himself a little that he finds it so endearing.

Juliet pipes up. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll take you.” She nods to James. “He can get the skates.”

Harry mouths something at him that James is pretty sure is ‘Get along’, and then he’s alone with Romeo. He smiles, awkward but hopeful. “Well, you heard her. Will you help me?”

It’s slightly less awkward for the five minutes it takes to sort out everyone’s shoe sizes, pay, and then find a spot to sit.

“I kind of can’t believe you agreed to this,” Romeo says suddenly.

James clears his throat. “Yes, well, I know I’m not always the… warmest person, but I want to try to have a relationship with you. With… both of you.”

Romeo gives him the smallest smile, and it’s not much by anyone else’s standards, but James feels his chest tighten. Every time they do something like this, it feels just a tiny bit easier. “Can you even skate?”

“Not well,” James admits. “Mother took me when I was about seven, I fell and scraped my knee and refused to get back on the ice. I cried all the way home. She didn’t try again.”

He laughs quietly. “Sounds about right. It’s not really my thing either, but Juliet likes it. We used to go to the free skate night at Deeside sometimes.”

“Well, if I fall today, I’ll try to cry a bit less. I make no promises though.”

They share another small smile.

“I got you a hot chocolate,” Harry says, appearing suddenly beside them with Juliet and holding out the paper cup, which is still steaming. “I made sure it hasn’t got dairy.”

“True love,” Juliet sing-songs, which makes James flush while she and Romeo laugh. 

Harry just smiles. “Get your skates on, and let’s see what you’ve got, Jules.”

“Oh, you think you’re a better skater than me?” she asks, already moving to swap her shoes for the skates.

“No. I _know_ I am.”

She smirks at him. “Oh, it is on.”

Romeo glances at James, amused. “There’s two of them.”

“Shush,” Harry and Juliet say at the same time, which just makes Romeo laugh harder. James feels something warm swirling in his chest, but chalks it up to the hot chocolate.

* * *

“This is how I die,” James says, gripping the side of the rink as his legs threaten to give out under him.

Juliet and Romeo are skating nearby, not even pretending not to be laughing at him. Harry isn’t covering his own amusement much better.

“I did tell you I wasn’t good at this,” James hisses.

“Yes, but it’s another thing to actually see it,” Harry says. “The Great James Nightingale. Failing at something. Wow, can I just get my phone to maybe take a photo or…?”

James gives him a withering look, which finally makes Harry laugh and skate over to rescue him from himself. “Just, try to balance.”

“I am trying,” James groans and nearby he hears a snort of laughter that he just knows is coming from Juliet.

“Bend your knees,” Harry says, taking his hand. James gives him a panicked look when he reaches for the other hand that currently has a death grip on the rink wall, but Harry smiles. “I’ve got you. I’m not going to let you fall.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Harry laughs. “Well, you don’t have much choice right now.” He keeps hold of his hands and starting to pull James along, very slowly.

“This is mortifying,” James groans again.

“You’re doing great,” Juliet yells, giving him a big, sarcastic, thumbs up – as if to drive the point home.

“It’s nice, you’re doing this at all,” Harry says a moment later, too low for the kids to hear. “I know they might seem like they don’t appreciate it, but I know they see how hard you’re trying.”

“Harry,” James says, warningly.

Harry carries on anyway. “You’re doing so well, James. Not at the skating, obviously, but with them. I’m so proud of you.”

“Harry,” James says, voice pitched a little higher in panic.

“You’re going to be a great dad.”

“Harry,” James squeaks, as his legs finally go completely wobbly under him. He tries to scramble for purchase on anything, but there’s nothing to hold onto – and they both tumble forward onto the ice.

“Oof,” Harry says below him, muffled against his jumper, as Romeo and Juliet don’t even bother to hide their laughter this time.

“I’m so sorry,” James groans, trying to roll off him. It’s completely awkward, and slightly mortifying, but somehow, James finds himself laughing too.

* * *

An hour or so later, James is happy to be back on solid ground, sitting in the stands and watching Harry and Juliet chase each other around the rink. Romeo sits down beside him, offering a sip from his water bottle, which James accepts.

“I think he’s good for you,” Romeo says.

“Hmm?”

Romeo nods to Harry, who is literally skating in circles around Juliet. She’s letting him – for now. “Harry. You’ve seemed… different. Since he got back to town.”

“Is that your way of saying I was a real ass while he was gone?”

“You said it, not me,” Romeo snorts.

James smiles faintly and is quiet for a moment. “I feel different. Can I say something probably pathetic? I think I never really knew what love was until now. But he just makes everything… better. Brighter.”

Words can’t express the relief James feels that the look Romeo gives him isn’t one of pity, but rather understanding. “I’m still not calling him Daddy Harry.”

James splutters, barking out a short laugh. “Actually, you should. Just once. So I can see the look on his face.”

They both laugh this time, and James thinks for the first time in a very long time, this is what happiness feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> For the HappyJarryHolidays prompt "Heart".
> 
> Thanks so much to [bambiesque](http://bambiesque.tumblr.com) for beta-ing!


End file.
